The Hallucination
by thisaccountisdeadnomorestories
Summary: *Oneshot* Seeley Booth collapses and has a really big hallucination concerning a question Brennan has for him. Spoliers for 'Critic In The Cabernet'.


**Hey guys :) It's Tempe!! I have a youtube now!! It's BoothxBonesFanx3**

**This story is what I think Booth should have hallucinated about. **

**The Hallucination**

"Booth!" Was the last word I heard before I went out. Everything went out. Was I dead? I pondered the idea and decided I wasn't dead.

When I actually saw something I was outside the Jeffersonian. There was a small girl sitting on the steps. I walked over slowly.

"Hello." I said, somewhat questioning who this girl was. The question Bones had asked me today still lingering in my mind.

_We were in Sweet's office. _

_"I want to have a kid." She'd said. I saw Sweet's head jerk up. _

_"Woah." He'd said._

_"That's great Bones."_

_"And I want you to be the father." No one realized how much that took me off-guard. Her face twisted and she looked somewhat hurt. _

_"What?" I questioned. _

_"No commitment." She'd said. I don't get how I could get her pregnant and leave. _

"Hi." The girl said looking up. Her eyes were the splitting image of Bones's eyes. "It's about time you got here. I'm a hallucination, here to help you make a decision." She said, standing up.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The future. Your future." She said. What did she mean by that.

"What?" I asked.

"Your future." She replied. "Now I'm here for a reason. Why am I here?"

"If you were a hallucination you would know." I replied.

"Oh Really?" She said cockily.

"What's your advice?" I asked her.

"Ask me a question." She said.

"Fine." I spat, "What should I do about Brennan's question."

"The thing you have to realize is..." She sighed. "You and I both know you'd do anything for Bones and she wants a kid. How is that different from taking a bullet for her. She needs this Booth." The girl explained. "You don't want to leave the kid though, if you decide to give her sperm. So don't leave her, don't leave Bones."

I was past confused, but I knew her answer was say yes.

"Who are you in my future?" I asked, interested.

"I can't tell you." She said and chuckled

"Are you my daughter?" I asked.

"You'll just have to find out." She said smiling.

Then everything went black again, and I was back in the hospital, Brennan in the chair next to the bed. She looked over at me. What the hell happened- I was supposed to say that- not think it.

"What happened?" Was all I could manage to say.

"You just collapsed." Brennan said.

"You okay Bones?" I asked. She laughed. "What?" I asked.

"You just collapsed and are in the hospital and you're asking me if I'm okay." She smiled.

"Yeah Bones." I said, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, emphasizing 'you'.

"I've thought about the question you asked me." I said.

"You don't need to-" She started.

"Yes." I said, "I will be your child's father. But I have one condition."

"Anything." She smiled.

"We be a family." I said.

She looked at me, "really?" She asked, happily. I didn't answer, I just kissed her. She smiled.

"Move in with me-"

"You move in with me." She interrupted.

"Okay." I smiled.

The doctor came in, "Finally up, eh?" He said with an accent.

"Yup." I said. "Bring in the squints."

"You mean the visitors?" He asked.

"Yup." I said, and saw the door open before the doctor turned around. Angela came in first and went over to Bones, Cam, and Hodgins stood by the bed.

"What happened sweety." Angela asked Bones.

"I'll tell you later." She said, looking at me smiling.

"What did we miss?" Cam asked.

"Oh nothing." Bones said.

"Yeah, you didn't miss anything because you have been listening through the door." I retorted. Cam and Hodgins laughed a bit. We all talked.

Later that night, Bones stayed with me and the others left.

"So what made you change your mind?" She asked.

"This dream I had when I fainted." I replied.

" What was it about?" She asked.

"You wouldn't believe it anyway." I said.

"Try me." She replied.

"I saw a glipse of our future- or adleast I think I did." I replied and then I heard my little girl's laugh in the wind. Bones smiled. My family, my family.


End file.
